


Waiting For Superman

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Music [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bits are unrealistic, But a mess, Famous Harry, First Dates, Happy Ending, How weird, Lonely Louis, Louis gets a kitten, Louis gets stood up, Louis has a breakdown, Louis runs away from home, Louis' background isn't fully explained, M/M, New York City, Non-Famous Louis, Sad Louis, Slight Smut, Superman refrences, Two Brits in NY, Wedding Dates, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: Louis' falling apart and waiting for superman to save him. 
Harry Styles isn't superman, but he might just do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it! Just something simple for this series. Hope you like it! xx

****

**She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away** ****  
**She’s been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days** ****  
**She says, “Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late.** ****  
**He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.”** ****  
**She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name** ****  
**Like Lois Lane** **  
** **And she smiles, oh the way she smiles**

 

Louis is sat on his window seat in his apartment in the heart of New York City. It's pouring rain outside, dark clouds covering the sky. It's been like that the whole week. He sighs, and looks back at his apartment. He's on one of the higher floors of the building, and he's in one of the smaller apartments. There's boxes everywhere, things scattered. Only his bed and a few kitchen appliances are out. 

 

He ran off to New York two weeks ago. It took him a few days of sleeping on the street before he found an apartment in his price range. The building he is in is extraordinary, but  _ his  _ apartment is not. That's okay though. It’s cheap; it's cute, and apparently a celebrity owns the large flat above him. The extravagant part with glass walls and such, which is cool. Most importantly, it's a home.  _ Finally _ . 

 

He sighs again and looks back at the window, frowning. He figured if he ran away from home, he would be happy again, but so far he's been proven wrong. This weather is just mocking him. Below him a taxi pulls up to the building. Louis watches the doorman rush out into the rain with an umbrella. He pulls open the taxi door and hurries to bring someone into the building. The doorman never does that for him, even if it's raining. He watches the busy city move before looking up to the sky. The dark clouds are still there, but some are starting to separate, allowing the sun to peek through. He smiles, that's the first sun he's seen all week. 

 

He climbs off the seat and grabs his hoodie and keys. He steps around the boxes, tripping over a superman figurine laying on the floor. He chuckles and kicks it away, lightly, before hurrying out the door. He takes the time to lock it. He turns and heads down the halls before taking the elevator down to the lobby. When he gets there, the lobby is as quiet as usual except a tall curly haired boy is stood by the door, talking and smiling at the doorman. Louis hurries to the door and gives them a small smile when they look at him. 

 

“You're going out in this weather?” His doorman asks. His name is Wilson, if Louis remembers correctly. “In only a small jacket?” It's all he has. Louis shrugs and nods and he sets his hand on the door to push it open. 

 

“Well here,” Louis looks up surprised by a deep  _ British  _ accent _ ,  _ “take the umbrella.” The curly haired boy grabs the umbrella from Wilson and holds it out to Louis. Louis smiles, genuinely. Someone hasn't done something this simple and nice for him in so long. 

 

“Thank you.” The boy nods and smiles back before Louis hurries outside. He's not sure where he is going, but he needed to leave his room. He's lonely in this big city. 

 

He walks, and just looks around. It's pouring and a bit chilly, but it's refreshing. His shoes are soaked, old vans no match for stormy weather. He finds a laundromat and smiles, that might come in handy, he doesn't have a washer or dryer. He quickly ducks near the building and looks around. He looks down the alley between the buildings and frowns when he sees something move near the garbage. He hurries towards it, curiousity getting the best of him. 

 

“Oh,” he mumbles when he sees the orange kitten, “hey little guy.” The kitten looks up and stares. Louis bends down and holds the umbrella over them so the kitten doesn't have to face the rain anymore. He sticks his hand out carefully and smiles when the small thing moves to him. It runs it's face over Louis’ fingers, purring happily. “Wanna come home with me?” The kitten meows and Louis takes that as a yes. He picks him up and smiles as he holds him to his chest to keep him warm. The poor thing is probably so cold and hungry. “I'll save you,” he whispers and starts walking back to his apartment, “at least one of us deserves to be saved.” The kitten meows again, agreeing. “Everyone deserves a superman. I think mines just running a bit late. Probably got stuck washing his cape,” he chuckles. The kitten purrs and Louis loves him already. 

 

He hurries home and into the front lobby. He closes the umbrella, with a lot of trouble since he only had one hand, and puts it in the stand near the door. He hurries to the elevator and up to his floor and then to his apartment. 

 

He dries the kitten with a towel. He then pulls out his leftover dinner from last night. He cuts up the burger and puts it on a small China plate for the kitten. He meows in thanks and hurries to scarf down the food. Louis sits on the floor near him and smiles. 

 

“I'll buy you more food tomorrow Lane, promise.”

 

**She’s talking to angels,** ****  
**Counting the stars** ****  
**Making a wish on a passing car** ****  
**She’s dancing with strangers,** ****  
**Falling apart** ****  
**Waiting for Superman to pick her up** ****  
**In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah** **  
** **Waiting for Superman**

 

There's stars tonight. Not many, due to the city lights, but Louis can count four. Maybe one is a planet since it's so bright. He's in a taxi, on his way to a club. It was a rough day. Well, it's been a rough  _ life.  _ He deserves to get drunk. That's what he tells himself at least. 

 

He looks back out the window and watches cars drive by. A black Range Rover drives by and Louis sighs. He wishes he could drive a car like that. He needs a job first though. He's living off of the money he's been saving for years, but that will run out eventually.

 

“We’re here sir.” Louis smiles in thanks and hands the money over before climbing out and surveying the bar. It's loud, seeing as it's a Friday night. Louis feels a bit out of place. He's showed up alone. No one to protect him, no one even in this city worried about if he gets home. Who would take care of Lane if Louis didn't make it home?

 

Louis shows his ID to the man at the front who lets him in. He heads straight for the bar. That's all he want to do tonight, drink. He doesn't want to talk to anyone or dance. He just wants to get drunk and get home. So he drinks. Starting with just some beers. He wants the night to last, but wants the pain gone. 

 

“Hi.” Louis looks up to the boy and smiles. He's gorgeous. He's tan and tall, with black hair. It's a bit long and fringy, but he's gorgeous. Louis would let him fuck him. Probably wouldn't date him, but fucking is always good. 

 

“Hello,” he replies. 

 

“I'm Zack. Listen my friend has been looking at you and he's really shy, but he would love to dance with you.” Louis chuckles. That's cute. Someone is actually too shy to talk to Louis.

 

“Louis. And whose your friend?” 

 

“He's the blonde over in the corner booth. His name's William.” Louis doesn't do blondes. There's nothing against them, he's just into tall, dark handsome lads. 

 

“I'm really not looking for anything tonight, but we can dance. I'd love to.” He looks then at the boy, William, so he can actually see what he looks like. He's cute, in a boyish cute way. He flushes and it makes Louis giggle as he waves. Even in the shitty lighting Louis can see William blush as he waves back in embarrassment. 

 

“Good, great!” Zack cheers and waves William over. They all sit at the bar for a minute, drinking and talking. Louis explains that he just moved to the city. Zack and William put their number in his phone and vice versa, explaining that they can all start hanging out. It's nice. Louis isn't so alone anymore. These are strangers, but they are friendly strangers. Eventually, they are downing shots and Louis finally reaches drunk. He's lost feeling; completely numb. His mind no longer filled with all his old unfortunate memories. He's free for the rest of the night. 

 

He pulls William to dance and they dance in the middle of the hot floor. Louis’ in his own world, not caring about anyone around him or what they think of him. He feels good, even when more strangers grab at him and dance with him. When they bend down to whisper in his ear to ask if they can go back to their house, Louis just shakes his head and finds Will again who is always dancing with someone else. It continues for the night and Louis feels great, even though he's so drunk he can barely stand. It's two in the morning when Zack insists it's time to go. He gets them all in the same cab and makes the driver go to Louis’ apartment first. 

 

“We’ll text you Lou! Get upstairs safe!” Zack calls as Louis stumbles out of the car. Louis blows them a kiss and thanks them for the fun night before closing the door and stumbling into the lobby. He gives an innocent smile to the women at the front desk and slouches against the wall as he pushes the button that calls for the elevator. When it dings, Louis pushes himself from the wall and moves to the lift. It opens and Louis stumbles in. He trips and start falling, but he doesn't even think to put his hands out in front of him. Except, he doesn't hit the floor because someone is grabbing him and making sure he only falls against the man's chest. Louis giggles, impressed with the abs he can feel. He looks up and sees the same curly haired boy from a few nights ago.

 

“There you go. You okay?” The boy asks as he stands Louis up so he is back on his own feet. 

 

“Mhm,” Louis hums, “thanks for saving me!” The boys nods with a soft smile, 

 

“I'm Harry, by the way.”

 

“Louis! Harry because of you, I saved Lane from the cold and rain!”

 

“What?” The boy questions clearly confused.

 

“He was so scared, my poor baby. But I swept him up like superman and took him in.”

 

“You brought someone into your apartment?” Harry asks still confused about what Louis is talking about. 

 

“A kitten. He was in the rain in an alley and you gave me the umbrella and I brought him home. He needed some saving. Everyone needs some saving.” Harry nods, trying to keep up with Louis. 

 

“I'm sure superman will find you soon Lou, but I've got to run. I'm late.”

 

“At two in the morning? What are you late for?” Louis asks confused.

 

“A meeting. I'll see you around Louis. I'll come visit Lane sometime.”

 

“Okay!” Louis cheers excitedly before waving goodbye to Harry. Harry pushes Louis’ floor button for him before stepping out of the lift and waving goodbye to Louis. 

 

**She’s out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse** ****  
**Nothing’s making sense** ****  
**She’s been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,** ****  
**This Metropolis** ****  
  


Harry is stood looking out the window. It's early in the morning. He just got back from his meeting and the sun is rising. He's watching it, until he sees Louis stumble out of the building. He watches confused, worrying for the young boy. Is he drunk again? Louis walks to the corner and just stops there. Harry watches as Louis grips his hair and yanks on it. Harry frowns and presses closer to the glass window, trying to make sure Louis is okay. 

 

The boy looks very upset. More upset than usual. Louis turns then, to the building wall and punches it. Harry gasps and turns, hurrying out of the building. What is Louis thinking? He could seriously injure himself. Harry rushes downstairs and outside. The air is crisp and a bit cold in the morning. He turns and jogs to Louis who is kicking and slapping the building while crying. 

 

“Louis!” Harry calls. He grabs the boy, wrapping his arms over Louis’ in hopes of making him stop. Louis struggles against Harry, before sobbing and deflating into his arms. “It's okay Lou, whatever happened, it's okay.” Harry turns Louis around and pulls him into a hug. Louis stands there with his arms fisting the front of Harry’s shirt as he sobs into his neck. 

 

“I-It doesn't make sense,” he cries. Harry tries to hush him and calm him down. Once he does, Harry walks Louis back inside and brings them up to Harry’s floor. Harry brings Louis to the couch and sets him down. Louis pulls his legs up and hugs his knees. Harry notices that Louis’ right hand is bruising and bleeding. He moves to the bathroom to get the first aid kit to help Louis and a blanket. He wraps it over his shoulders before sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch to start cleaning Louis’ hand. He wraps it up once it's all cleaned and then looks at Louis. 

 

Louis reaches up and wipes his running tears, sniffling. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“How did you find me?” Louis asks. 

 

“I just got home. I was watching the sun rise and saw you. Are you okay?” Louis nods dumbly before shrugging. 

 

“I-It just doesn't make sense. I-I moved here because of her and she let me go. Didn't care, but now she's calling, begging for me to come home.”

 

“Who? You're girlfriend? Wife?” Harry asks unsure. Louis shakes his head, 

 

“My mum,” he explains, “she says she's getting help and wants me back, but-but I don't know.” Harry watches him for a minute, 

 

“Well, are you happy here?” Louis shrugs, 

 

“I've been trying. It's better here, it is, I'm just stuck in my mind.”

 

“Stuck waiting for superman right?” Harry smiles softly. Louis gives him a sad smile before he nods, 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So what are you going to do?” 

 

“I-I should stay right? I mean, I'm here and I'm making a better life for myself. I should stay. I  _ should  _ right?”

 

“I can't answer that for you darling, but if you think you are better here and making a better life then maybe you already know.” Louis nods, 

 

“I should stay, yeah.”

 

“Good, I didn't want you to go anyways. You're in a new city. I mean, you're in New York City, and it's a lot different from-?”

 

“Doncaster,” Louis explains. 

 

“Cheshire,” Harry smiles back, “I come here when I've had too much too. It's a big city. You can get lost and be alone in it, and there's tons of people so if you want to meet someone you can.”

 

“You fly back and forth?” Louis questions surprised. 

 

“My job allows me to do a lot of traveling.”

 

“Are they hiring?” Louis giggles. Harry smiles, 

 

“Can you sing?” 

 

“You sing? Like professionally?” 

 

“I'm in a band,” Harry explains. 

 

“Oh,” Louis nods dumbly. He was told that the nice apartment above him is owned by someone famous, “I didn't put two and two together in my distress. What band?”

 

“One Direction.”

 

“The pop group? You're  _ the _ Harry Styles.” 

 

“You seriously didn't know?” Harry chuckles a bit shocked. He's been with the band touring for over four years now. He can't leave anywhere without being recognized. “We are from the same continent. I thought you were just being nice by pretending you didn't know.”

 

“I know of you, and the other boys, but I don't- I didn't have uhm- I wasn't allowed internet and music and tv and such,” Louis shrugs, “sorry.”

 

“Nothing to apologize for love,” Harry promises even though he's a bit confused by Louis’ statement. He wasn't allowed to watch tv or listen to music? “Do you have siblings?” Louis frowns and nods, 

 

“Yeah, six of them. Two sets of twins and then two sisters. That's how I know of your band and you. The twins love you.”

 

“Wow, and like- your mum doesn't allow you to watch tv and stuff?”

 

“I wasn't allowed to do anything. I was homeschooled and I wasn't allowed a phone or anything.”

 

“Did you work? How did you make money to come here?”

 

“When my grandma died, she left me money. My mom was pissed, told me I couldn't use it, but she couldn't really stop me.”

 

“How did you decide New York?”

 

“I was educated. I knew of the states and all the other continents, but one of my sisters, Lottie, she told me about this place. Said she's seen pictures of it and loved it. I turned 18 and called and scheduled a flight from home to here.”

 

“Your sisters were allowed internet?” Harry questions confused. 

 

“They were allowed everything. My mum was young when she had me, and she was very unhappy when I turned out to be a boy, even more so unhappy when I came out as gay. She sheltered me. She sent the girls off to school, bought them whatever they wanted, and I just stayed home, locked in my room mostly. She's a drunk now.”

 

“Where are your sisters now?” Louis frowns and looks away from Harry,

 

“I-I left them. I was selfish and just left them, but I couldn't do it anymore Harry,” he starts crying again, “I know I'm horrible for leaving them, but I felt so trapped. She at least takes care of them, and my youngest siblings are only two. I couldn't afford to bring us all here and support them. They will never forgive me, but I couldn't-” he sobs. Harry hurries to him and wraps him up. 

 

“You did the best you could Louis. You thought it all through it sounds like. You did what you needed to help yourself. Your mum was unfair to you, so unfair. You had every right to leave, and I'm sure your siblings will understand that. I'm sure if you call them or find a way to contact them, they will be excited to hear from you and will understand.” Louis takes in Harry’s words, hopeing he is right. He never wanted to hurt them, but he couldn't do it anymore. It was either running away and starting over or killing himself. This had to have been the better choice. It  _ has  _ to be. “Can I make you breakfast?” Harry whispers. Louis hasn't properly ate since he got here. He doesn't want to waste money on food and he makes sure to feed Lane over himself. 

 

“You don't have to,” he sniffles, “you've been up all night. You should sleep.”

 

“I can sleep later. C’mon, let me make you a nice big breakfast and we can talk some more.” Harry gets up from the couch and holds a hand out to Louis. Louis takes it with a soft smile and follows Harry up and to the kitchen. Harry keeps their fingers laced together until he has to leave Louis to start cooking. Louis sits at the bar and watches Harry move around his extravagant kitchen. Harry starts by making tea, to soothe Louis’ throat after crying so much. While the kettle is on, he starts making batter for chocolate chip waffles and opens the bacon to start that as well. 

 

“I can help with something, if you'd like?” Louis suggests. He's so hungry, he's probably going to eat Harry out of all his food. Harry nods and grabs a cutting board and a small knife before setting multiple kinds of fruits in front of Louis as well. He grabs a bowl and tells Louis to cut the fruit and make a salad for them. Louis agrees and washes them all before cutting them. There's all kinds of fruits, and some are already packaged cut, so Louis doesn't have to. He steals a few pieces of pineapple and hums happily. Fresh fruit has never tasted so good in his empty stomach. 

 

“So what do you plan to do here?” Harry asks. 

 

“I don't know. I didn't go to college obviously, so I don't know who would hire me without a degree. I'll probably end up working in a bakery for the rest of my life.”

 

“That's not a bad thing if you enjoy it. I use to work in a bakery and loved it. You can always work your way up and soon you could find yourself owning your own business. Or you could always attend college here.” Louis scoffs, 

 

“I do not have the money for that.”

 

“Schools will take that into consideration. They will see that you're 18 and living alone with little to no income and make a plan for you.” Louis shrugs, 

 

“I don't know what I would even go to school for. I've never even been to school.”

 

“Think about it. You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do, and if it's working in a bakery, then do it. Anything to make you feel happy.” 

 

“Thank you Harry.”

 

“Of course, Louis. I'll help you in anyway you need.”

 

**She says, "Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late.** ****  
**He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day.”** ****  
**She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this,** ****  
**Left without a kiss."** ****  
**Still, she smiles, oh, the way she smiles, yeah** ****  
  


“You really don't have to do this.”

 

“I want to,” Harry smiles, “can I not meet him?”

 

“He's just a cat. Don't you have something more important to do? Some pop star duties?”

 

“Nope, not today. I love kittens, let me meet him.” So Louis nods and clicks the elevator button for his floor. He just got back from the store, he picked up a few snacks and cat food, and Harry was coming in from who knows where. Possibly a workout, since he is wearing Nike shorts, sneakers, and a t-shirt with his long curls pulled into a bun. He looks  _ so  _ good. Louis wishes he could just go to his room and have a wank. 

 

He leads Harry to his door and sighs, he should unpack. He needs to if Harry is going to stop by sometimes. He needs to at least try to be a little appealing for the cute boy. When he opens the door, Lane comes running. His smiles and bends down, setting his bags down and picking him up. He coos when he rubs against Louis’ face. Louis turns and hands him to Harry. Harry hums happily and follows Louis into the small kitchen. He continues petting Lane while Louis puts his few items away. 

 

“Lou?” Louis flushes at the nickname, but looks up at Harry. He's holding Louis’ cat up and chuckling, “babe, your kitten is a she, not a he.”

 

“What!?” Louis gasps, “are you sure?”

 

“She doesn't have any balls,” he laughs, “what did you name her? Do you have to change it now?” Louis giggles but shakes his head, 

 

“No.  _ Her _ name is Lane, like Lois Lane.” 

 

“You really are obsessed with superman aren't you?” Louis shrugs, 

 

“It's the only thing I knew a lot about when I was younger. It was the only thing my mum allowed me to have. Comic books, action figures.”

 

“Have you seen his movies? Have you seen SmallVille?”

 

“He has movies!?” Louis gasps.

 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles, “we can watch them.”

 

“Really?” Louis asks hopefully. 

 

“Of course babe, let's head up to my apartment and we can settle in there for a movie marathon. Change into something comfy and grab whatever you want to bring. We can even bring Lane up. She deserves to see the character she is named after.” Louis nods happily and hurries to his small bedroom to change into sweats and a t-shirt. He takes out his contacts and switches to his glasses before hurrying back to Harry and nodding when he is asked if he is ready. 

 

Harry makes them a few snacks and grabs a few blankets before setting them up on his huge couch. The couch is a big ‘E’ shape but without a middle, so Louis cuddles into the corner and lays his legs out on the extension. Harry sits right next to him and smiles as he turns on the first movie. 

 

“That was amazing! There's more?” Louis questions when they finish the first one.

 

“Yeah. There's a few different movies, and then SmallVille is a series. You liked it?”

 

“Loved it. I can't believe I didn't know there were movies. It's everything I imagined and more.”

 

“Makes you want a superman huh?” Harry winks. Louis chuckles and nods before shrugging, 

 

“He's coming.”

 

“Probably,” Harry agrees with a smile, “are you hungry?”

 

“I've been eating popcorn nonstop the whole movie. No Harold.” 

 

“Just checking, let me go take a piss and then I'll start another movie.” Louis agrees and smiles at Lane. She's sat in his lap, cuddled into the blanket and sleeping. He's a bit tired too, but he refuses to fall asleep when he is enjoying a movie marathon with Harry. Harry comes back and starts the second movie. He shifts a bit so he can put his legs on the couch next to Louis’. It makes them sit closer, but Louis doesn't mind. He likes having Harry’s heat right next to him. 

 

He falls asleep. He doesn't remember doing so, but he does. When he wakes up, he is against Harry, he's head resting on his shoulder. Harry’s hand is playing lightly with Louis’ hair. Louis hums and breaths Harry in. 

 

“Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep.”

 

“It's all good love, but it's dinner time.” Louis hums and sits up causing Harry’s hand to fall away, 

 

“Got popstar dinner plans? Going to go eat with Taylor Swift?” Harry laughs loudly and rests his head on his hand, so it's prepped up by his hand and he can look at Louis. 

 

“I dated her.”

 

“Really?” Louis laughs, “why did you break up?”

 

“She's annoying as hell. So no, no dinner plans with her. Actually, I was hopeing I could take you out?”

 

“Me?” Louis asks surprised, “out? Like, like a date?”

 

“If you'd allow me,” Harry agrees with an easy smile. Louis is freaking out though. A date? He's never. 

 

“I've never been on one.”

 

“Go change. I'll make this the best first date ever.”

 

“What do I wear?” Louis asks unsure. 

 

“Jeans and a shirt? Whatever you want, you'll look nice in anything.” Louis blushes and climbs up off the couch. Lane isn't with him so he calls for her. “I'll be down to get you in half an hour?” Louis nods and picks up his kitten. 

 

“See you.” 

 

\--

 

Harry’s late. Or maybe Louis is being stood up. Harry is ten- eleven minutes late. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, but he lives  _ right  _ upstairs. Maybe Harry just wanted to get Louis out of his apartment and that was the only way he could think of. Louis sighs and gulps away the lump in his throat and blinks away the tears. He bends down and pets Lane. 

 

“Maybe he's still coming, just running a bit late.” The cat meows and Louis is just reminded how pathetic he is. How could someone like Harry ever want him? How could Louis be so stupid? 

 

He stands up and walks over to his bed. He climbs on it and lays down, staring up at the ceiling. He could cry. He's so angry though. Who does this to someone? He sniffles and rolls over. Lane is sitting next to the bed, staring up at him. She meows and Louis reaches down, picking her up and setting her on the bed right next to his face. She's too small to get herself up on Louis’ bed. 

 

“If this was a movie it wouldn't end like this,” he tells her sadly, “left without a kiss.”

 

**She’s talking to angels,** ****  
**Counting the stars** ****  
**Making a wish on a passing car** ****  
**She’s dancing with strangers,** ****  
**She’s falling apart** ****  
**Waiting for Superman to pick her up** ****  
**In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah** ****  
**She’s waiting for Superman...** __   
  


Louis looks around the dance floor. He's hot and so so drunk. He woke up this morning upset and hurt. Harry actually stood him up. He really got stood up. Worst first date ever. So Louis spent the day moping. Half hopeing Harry would knock on his door and apologize, but half hopeing they never cross paths again. He should probably move.

 

Sighing, he looks around for someone to dance with. He just needs to forget. Fuck Harry. Someone behind him takes his hand and walks in front of him, pulling him to the floor. Louis doesn't even mind. He follows the guy easily and smiles when he pulls Louis against his chest. He's tall, dark brown hair pushed up in the front, and the bluest eyes ever. 

 

“I'm Matthew,” he smiles, “and you are?”

 

“Louis,” he explains. 

 

“Well Louis, you don't mind sharing a dance with me, do you?” Louis smiles brightly and shakes his head. Matt dances with Louis for more than two songs and then buys him a drink. They sit in a booth, Louis tucked under his arm while they talk. Louis’ rambling really, but Matthew doesn't seem to mind. He's playing with Louis’ fringe and smiling and nodding when necessary. 

 

“Can I step in?” Louis’ head snaps to the side and he looks at Harry who is stood in front of the booth with his hands in his pocket. Louis frowns and looks at Matthew to see his reaction. He's frowning as well, 

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” 

 

“No,” Louis denies immediately. 

 

“Lou,” Harry sighs, “I need to talk to you. Please.”

 

“I'll uh- I'll go get us more drinks,” Matthew mumbles. He pats Louis’ thigh before sliding from the booth and leaving. Harry slides in and smiles softly at Louis. 

 

“If you're mad, you have every right to be.”

 

“What are you doing here? How did you even find me?”

 

“You told Wilson where you were going. I'm so sorry Louis, something came up and I got called into my managements.”

 

“Didn't have enough time to stop by and say so?” Louis hisses. 

 

“Let me make it up to you, please,” Harry begs. 

 

“I'm actually enjoying my night with Matt, so-”

 

“I'm not leaving.” Louis looks at Harry surprised, “I'm not leaving without you, so this could get awkward real fast.” Matthew comes back to the table with two new drinks. He awkwardly slides in on the other side next to Louis and sets the drink in front of him. He looks at Harry, 

 

“Did you guys finish talking? Do you uh, plan to leave anytime soon?” 

 

“Not without him,” Harry smiles. Louis groans, peaking at Matt who is frowning and looking at Louis confused. 

 

“So you're like, dating Harry Styles?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.” Louis gawks at Harry who shrugs, “we are technically dating.”

 

“No, dating is when you actually take me on dates. Not when you stand me up!”

 

“You got stood up by Harry Styles?” Matthew asks and then looks at Harry, “dude you fucked up.”

 

“I'm aware, thank you. Louis, standing you up would be never calling again, but alas, here I am begging for a second chance. If it were anyone else besides my management that would have called and said they needed to see me, I would have told them to fuck off.”

 

“What was the meeting about then?” Louis asks. Harry frowns and looks at Matt. 

 

“I-I can't say.”

 

“Because you didn't think up that part of the lie?”

 

“No, Lou, no. I'm not lying. Please, I'll tell you later if you just come home with me.” 

 

“I'll go with you,” Matt speaks up with a smile. Louis looks at him incredulously, 

 

“You can fuck right off.” Matthew chuckles,

 

“I just wanted to see how you'd react. Just go with him Louis.” Louis wants to, he  _ does _ , but he shouldn't. He should not give in to Harry who lives two seconds away from him and who stood him up and didn't have the decency to explain why until now, and even now he is barely explaining it. But, well, he's just so pretty and sweet and  _ warm _ . Louis wants him so bad. 

 

“Please love,” Harry begs again. Louis sighs, but nods. He's no match for Harry. He'd probably follow the boy off a cliff if needed. Harry smiles and pulls his wallet out, putting a bill on the table. “As an apology for stealing him and a thank you,” he tells Matthew before standing up and lending a hand out to Louis. Louis chooses to ignore it and helps himself out of the booth. He turns and says goodbye to Matt and thanks him before walking in front of Harry towards the doors. He feels Harry’s hand rest softly on the small of his back. He wants to push it off, but it's nice. “Lou, wait,” Harry grips Louis’ shirt where he was just guiding him and pulls him to a stop. Louis looks up at him confused. He tries to look annoyed as well; he's going to make Harry work for it. “The paparazzi and fans followed me here, so it's going to be a bit hectic when we leave.”

 

“I'll be fine,” Louis rolls his eyes and pulls from Harry's grip. He continues walking and hears Harry hurry to catch him. He pushes open the door and immediately stops when he sees how many people are  _ actually _ here. Harry runs right into Louis’ back and almost immediately the cameras start going off and tons of people are yelling for Harry. Harry’s hand comes up and grips Louis’ waist, 

 

“Keep your head down and ignore them,” Harry instructs. Louis bows his head as Harry wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulders instead and Louis turns his face into Harry’s chest. Harry moves them through the crowd. The fans start grabbing at Louis making him gasp and squeal. Louis gets tripped at one point since he can't really see where he is going. He starts falling, but Harry is there quickly,  _ again _ , making sure he doesn't fall. “Fuck, are you okay?” Louis nods quickly and grips the back of Harry’s shirt tightly as he gets him the rest of the way to the car. He pulls open the passenger door and Louis climbs in. Harry shuts it and hurries around, ignoring everyone including the fans and climbs into the car. He looks over at Louis and places a hand on his thigh, “are you sure you're okay? I can't believe you almost fell.” 

 

“I didn't though, thanks to you,” Louis points out. 

 

“I'm so sorry Lou,” Harry frowns softly and squeezes Louis’ thigh. Louis nods, 

 

“Can we talk about this when TMZ isn't standing outside videotaping you?” Harry laughs making Louis smile as he nods and starts the car. 

 

“Can I kiss you first?”

 

“Kiss me?” Louis looks at Harry wide eyed. Harry nods and leans towards Louis a bit. “A-are you like out? Like of the closet to your fans?”

 

“I'm about to be if you let me kiss you.”

 

“W-what? Why?”

 

“I told my management that I was ready to come out. Had a long meeting about it and they said they would set it up. Figure out a smooth way to do it, but I want to do it now. Kiss the pretty boy in front of all the cameras and then take him on a proper date.” Louis stares at Harry in shock for a few seconds before grabbing his face and pulling him into a hard kiss. Harry hums happily and softly cups Louis’ cheek. 

 

Louis flushes when they pull away and Harry softly rubs his thumb against Louis’ cheek. 

 

“We should go now,” Louis says softly as more cameras start flashing and the fans screams (possibly cries) get louder. Harry seems to agree since he puts the car in drive and carefully, but quickly gets the crowd to separate around him so he can pull onto the road. The car ride is silent, but Louis doesn't mind. He's still upset that Harry stood him up, but he's glad he is making it up to him. Harry’s hand is large and warm where it is in Louis’. He squeezes Louis’ hand every few minutes and sends him a warm smile. Louis always smiles back fondly before continuing to watch out the window. 

 

When they pull up to their building, Harry parks in the garage and they take the back elevators up. Louis clicks his floor and then Harry clicks his. So they are going to separate places then? I guess Harry thinks that's enough apologizing for today. The elevator doors open to Louis’ floor and Louis steps to leave, but Harry quickly tugs on his hand and brings him back. Louis goes easily, and stands right in front of Harry, their chests held together. 

 

“Stay with me tonight,” Harry begs quietly. He moves a piece of fringe off Louis’ forehead and smiles softly at him. 

 

“I don't put out on the first stood up date, Harry,” Louis jokes. Harry smiles more and nods, 

 

“I just want you sleeping next to me for the night.”

 

“What about Lane?”

 

“Bring her.” 

 

**...to lift her up and take her anywhere** ****  
**Show her love and flying through the air** ****  
**Save her now before it’s too late tonight** ****  
**Oh, at the speed of light** **  
** **And she smiles**

 

“Where are we going?” Louis chuckles. His hand is laced with Harry’s and they are walking through a field. 

 

“I want to take you flying.” Harry drove three long hours to get here. Three hours that Louis had no clue where they were going. He barely knew the city, he sure as hell doesn't know this area. 

 

“Flying?” He questions confused. 

 

“Yeah, I own a small plane.”

 

“And you drive it yourself?” Louis asks surprised. 

 

“Yes, I promise it will be fun.” Now that Louis knows what that they are doing, he looks for the plane. 

 

“How small?” He questions when he doesn't see shit. Harry chuckles and pulls him through the tall grass and finally they reach a patch of road and a plane is sat right there. It's more for souring, one where Louis will sit in between Louis’ legs as Harry controls the plane. “Are you sure it's safe?”

 

“Promise love,” Harry nods. Louis and Harry have been going out for over two months now. Louis can say he is very happy. It's not because Harry is rich and can afford taking Louis to five star restaurants or fly him to Hawaii for their  _ one month _ anniversary. That's all fun and excited, but it's the simply things that make him really happy. Like coming home to Harry in his apartment, cooking dinner and dancing around the kitchen with Lane. Or Harry stopping by the bakery Louis is currently working at to take him out for lunch. Harry is so sweet and Louis is so in love. He knows he is. 

 

Harry climbs in the plane and sits back in the seat. He buckles himself in before telling Louis to get in as well. Louis climbs in and sits between his boyfriend's legs. Harry helps buckle him in before he puts on headsets and gives Louis a pair as well. Louis giggles, but puts them on and watches in excitement as Harry presses a bunch of buttons and switches a bunch of switches before claiming they are ready. Louis settles back against Harry as Harry grabs the wheel like thing in front of him and starts the plane down the path. Louis is a bit anxious to get up in the air, but he can't wait. 

 

To say it's fun is an understatement. He can hear Harry laughing in his ear and they both squeal in excitement here and there. It's amazing. It's more than Louis could ever imagine himself getting a chance to do. 

 

“Harry?” Louis calls into the mouth piece on his head set. 

 

“Yeah love?” Harry calls back and even though Louis isn't looking at him, he can hear the smile in Harry’s voice. 

 

“I love you,” he admits. Harry’s body curls just a bit more around Louis and he laughs happily into the mouth piece for Louis to hear. 

 

“I love you more baby.” 

 

\--

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I'm positive, please Harry.”

 

“But we haven't even-”

 

“I know. I want  _ this _ .”

 

“We could go slow-”

 

“No, please.”

 

“Okay baby.” Harry slowly strips Louis before stripping himself and walking Louis to his bed. Louis’ knees hit the bed and he carefully sits. Harry smiles and leans down, capturing his lips once again. “I love you so much.” Louis smiles in the kiss, humming happily. He never thought he would hear someone say those words to them and actually feel them mean it. Harry scoots him farther up on the bed before laying over him as they continue their heated make out session. Their both hard, their cocks rubbing against each other making Louis buck up in need. 

 

Harry pulls away and reaches over, opening his bedside table drawer and grabbing a condom and lube. He sits up as he presses a soft kiss to Louis’ head. 

 

“Need to prep you,” he tells his boy. Louis nods and watches Harry uncap the lube and pour it on his fingers before tapping Louis’ knee. “Spread your legs for me and bring them up.” Louis listens with a blush and grabs his legs and spread them, so Harry has access to his hole. “So pretty baby.” Louis just blushes more. He prepared himself for this, as much as he could. He's a virgin, but he made sure to freshly shave everything. He knew that he wanted to give his virginity to Harry after their date. 

 

Harry’s finger is cold when it touches his rim and it causes him to gasp in surprise. Harry uses his free hand to rub Louis’ shin softly. The first push is weird. Louis has never had anything up there, and it's a bit uncomfortable, but not painful like Harry said it will be. Two fingers seem to go in easily, well not easily, but not too painfully. It's when Harry starts trying for a third that Louis gets really uncomfortable. 

 

“Hurts,” he admits. 

 

“I'm sorry baby,” Harry coos. He scissors his two fingers more, and rubs Louis’ walls. “Almost in babe,” Harry whispers. Louis groans when the third finger joins. Harry moves his fingers in soft, but picks up the pace. “So hard already Lou, you make me feel so hot. Can't want to be in you. You're going to be so tight, feel so good.” Louis moans and reaches up, grabbing his own hair. Harry curls his fingers up and brushes Louis’ prostate making him moan even louder and whimper. “Yeah? Right there?” Harry smirks. Louis nods quickly, 

 

“Please Harry, there, more more more.” He begs. Harry smiles and plays with Louis’ prostate for a few more seconds before pulling out. Louis whines causing Harry to chuckle. 

 

“I need to get in you baby. Do you think you're ready?” Louis nods dumbly, even if he's not, he's desperate to get off. Harry crawls up Louis’ frame and presses light kisses as he goes up. Louis hums and wraps his legs around Harry instead. Harry smiles once he reaches Louis’ lips. He runs a hand through his hair and kisses him before moving down to suck a love bite into his neck. “I love you baby.”

 

“I love you too H,” Louis smiles so bright. He will never get tired of hearing that. Harry reaches down and grabs the condom to start opening it. 

 

“I'm clean,” Louis points out. Harry smiles softly, 

 

“I know, but clean up?”

 

“I don't care if you don't. I-I want to feel you anyways.” Harry chucks the condom behind him at Louis’ words making them both giggle as Harry kisses Louis again. 

 

He lubes up his dick once they pull apart and guides himself to Louis’ hole. 

 

“Might hurt.” Louis nods and grimaces when Harry’s cock breaches his hole. As he pushes in further it hurts more. Harry stops halfway and kisses Louis’ collarbone. “I'm sorry baby.” Louis nods and tells him to keep going. Harry manages to push all the way in and looks at Louis. Louis is obviously in pain, but for Harry’s blown pupils and chewing his lip, it's clear he is turned on. 

 

“You can - fuck - move. You can move,” Louis nods. Harry nods and pulls out slowly before pushing back in. It burns, but Louis can see the pleasure it gives to Harry, so he doesn't beg him to stop. Harry continues his long slow thrusts until Louis finally moans. “Oh god.”

 

“Yeah? Feeling better?” Louis nods,

 

“God yes, more please.” And Harry is in no mood to deny him, so he starts fucking him in quicker strokes. Still soft, but quicker. He even switches his angle just a bit so he can fuck right into Louis’ prostate. “I'm gonna cum,” Louis whines. Harry moans and fucks just a bit harder into his prostate making Louis cum. He spurts so much and it goes over his chest and some lands on his chin. Harry groans at the site and cums as he pushes deep into Louis. He falls onto Louis’ chest and lays there calming down and listening to Louis do the same. 

 

“Fuck Lou,” he groans and lifts himself up to pull out. He slowly climbs up and goes into the bathroom, grabbing a flannel and wetting it. He cleans himself off before going back and cleaning Louis up. He presses a soft kiss to his lips as he climbs back in bed with his fucked out boy. 

 

“Feel good,” Louis admits as he curls up into Harry’s embrace. 

 

“You felt so good love, thank you.” Louis giggles, confused on why Harry is  _ thanking  _ him. 

 

“I love you, thank  _ you _ for making that feel nice.”

 

“I'll always take care of you baby,” he promises, “I love you too.” 

 

**She’s talking to angels,** ****  
**Counting the stars** ****  
**Making a wish on a passing car** ****  
**She’s dancing with strangers,** ****  
**She’s falling apart** ****  
**Waiting for Superman to pick her up** ****  
**In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah** ****  
**She’s waiting for Superman...** __   
  


Louis watches out the window as Harry’s small town passes by him. They are in Cheshire for Gemma’s wedding. Louis has yet to meet Gemma or any of Harry’s family including his mum, so to say he is nervous is an understatement. He's terrified. They’ve been together seven months now, happily living together, happily fucking all the time, happily planning the future together. Harry has chosen to stay in New York City for a lot longer than he planned. He decided to take a break for a bit and just work on an album. The other One Direction lads, who Louis  _ has  _ met (and loved) were happy to take a break as well. Harry told Louis about the wedding just two days ago and Louis easily agreed to go. He loves traveling and he would love to meet Harry’s family, but he's still nervous. Harry loves his family a lot and if they don't approve of Louis, Louis is moving out, he knows he’ll have to. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Louis looks away from the window to his boyfriend who is smiling softly at him and squeezing his hand. 

 

“I just hope she likes me. I hope  _ everyone  _ likes me.”

 

“They are going to love you, I promise. Don't even worry.” Which yeah, that's easy for Harry to say.  _ He's  _ not meeting Louis’ family. Hell, he probably never  _ will.  _

 

The car ride is quiet the rest of the way, which turns out to be only  _ five minutes _ . When Harry pulls into the driveway, Louis starts sweating. He might actually throw up. There's tons of cars here already seeing as Gemma gets married today. She's probably getting ready now. 

 

Harry climbs out and walks around, opening the door for Louis. He holds out his hand and Louis takes it, hopping out of the Rover. Harry kisses him soft and quick before pulling open the back door and grabbing both of their suits while Harry takes their shared duffle bag. He shuts the door and starts walking with Harry. Before they even reach the steps though, the door is being thrown open and a women is bounding down the stairs and into Harry’s arms. 

 

“Hi mum,” he chuckles. Louis smiles at the scene and watches them. He wishes his mum loved him like that. 

 

“Missed you love. It's good to have you home. Even if it's only for the weekend.” Anne pulls away and kisses her son's cheek before turning to Louis. 

 

“And you must be Louis. Hello love,” she smiles. Louis smiles back and says hello. She pulls him into a hug and it surprises Louis, but he happily hugs her bag. “It's great to finally meet you. You're so cute.” He chuckles and thanks her before agreeing. 

 

“I'm happy to be here.” She rushes them inside and sends them up to Harry’s old bedroom to start getting ready. They do so, moving around each other and happily helping each other with their ties and sharing small kisses. 

 

“This could be us someday,” Harry smiles softly as he fixes Louis’ tie. Louis flushes, but beams at the thought, 

 

“I want that more than anything.”

 

“Me too baby.”

 

\--

 

Harry’s family is lovely. Anne takes him around the whole wedding and introduces him to everyone. He's away from Harry a lot of the time, but he finds that it's okay because someone is always talking to him. Gemma looked lovely in her dress and it made Harry cry watching her get married. She greeted Louis with open arms and Louis has never felt so happy. He's in love and his boys family likes him. That's all he ever wanted. 

 

Now, he is dancing with Liam and Niall, and enjoying his time here. 

 

“Can I interrupt?” Louis spins at his boyfriend’s voice and smiles wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. He had two flukes of wine, so he isn't drunk, but happily buzzed. “Hi baby.”

 

“Hi,” Louis smiles brightly up at him. 

 

“I've missed you all night. Can't wait to climb into bed and have you all to myself.”

 

“Have me to yourself right now,” Louis points out. He snakes his hand to Harry’s neck and grabs his curls that are right there. “Missed you too though.” He stands on his toes to kiss him quickly. 

 

“My family loves you. My mum was gushing to my grandmother that she can't wait to have another wedding in a few years for us.”

 

“I can't wait either.” Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ head,

 

“You'd do it here? You wouldn't mind?”

 

“Course not. This is nice, we’d be surrounded by your family.” 

 

“What about yours?” Louis shrugs with a sad smile, 

 

“I don't think I'd want my mum here and the girls- my siblings, I doubt they like me anymore.” Harry kisses Louis’ head again, settling his mouth right there for a bit while he dances with his boy. 

 

**...to lift her up and take her anywhere** ****  
**Show her love, oh, and flying through the air** ****  
**Save her now before it’s too late tonight** **  
** **She’s waiting for Superman**

 

“I can't believe we are here,” Louis is shaking. He has no idea how this is going to go. 

 

“I don't want you to do this if you don't want to. I just- I think you should see them.” Harry flew Louis to Doncaster. Harry fucking flew Louis to his home town. He's terrified, but he wants to see his siblings so bad. It's mid afternoon and if Louis is lucky, his mom is at work. Lottie is seventeen, old enough to babysit everyone, so hopefully that's what he will find when he knocks and someone opens the door. 

 

He raises a hand and knocks softly. He pulls his hand away and waits quietly. He can hear a few people yelling excitedly before the door is being pulled open. It's Lottie, looking so much older than Louis remembers. She's stares at him for a long minute before bursting into tears and hugging him. 

 

“I'm so sorry,” he cries as he holds her tight. She cries on his shoulder for a bit until she pulls back to look at him. 

 

“Are you here to stay? Are you coming home?”

 

“N-no Lot,” Louis looks back at Harry and take his hand before looking back to her, “No, I'm sorry.”

 

“I miss you, we all miss you.”

 

“I know, I miss you guys too, but mum-”

 

“She's getting some help. She misses you.”

 

“I can't Lottie, please, I can't.” She nods in understanding and steps aside, 

 

“She's not home, come see everyone and tell me about life dating Harry Styles.” Louis flushes, but nods and follows Lottie inside with Harry. Everyone greets him the same way Lottie had, even Doris and Ernie who are only two now. It's nice to know they still recognize him. 

 

“Where's Fiz?” 

 

“Upstairs,” Lottie explains before calling for her younger sister. Felicite comes down the stairs a few seconds later and looks at Louis in surprise before greeting him with a massive hug as well. 

 

“Missed you.” 

 

“Missed you too,” he agrees. He introduces Harry and they all talk, the oldest set of twins infatuated with Harry. They  _ are  _ a fan of his band. He makes a midday snack with everyone and sits and eats, but when it gets closer to dinner time he insists he needs to go. He can't be here when his mum gets home, he doesn't  _ want  _ to be. Lottie programs her number into his new phone (an iPhone that Harry put on his own plan and bought). Louis promises to call and visit sometimes. Harry even suggest flying them to New York City. Louis agrees that they will work something out before he leaves, kissing all of them goodbye. 

 

The drive to the airport is quiet, Louis a bit heartbroken to be leaving them. It was good to see them though, and he's ready to just be home with his boyfriend. 

 

\--

 

“Hey babe, what are you doing?” Louis turns from where he was looking out the window and smiles, 

 

“Waiting for you.” It's past two in the morning. They got home around one, but had to shower and get ready for bed. Harry hums and sits on the bed, beckoning Louis to him. Louis goes easily and sits on his lap. 

 

“No more waiting for superman?” Louis smiles and traces Harry’s lips with his thumb, 

  
“Think I found him,” he whispers before kissing Harry softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and likes are always nice! Tell me what you think and maybe go ahead and read another from this series. Crash My Party, and Baby, You're Perfect are two of my favs:) xxx


End file.
